


Breathe

by Epoxide (MiyuTanemura)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble, Drarry, Harry-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/Epoxide
Summary: Before my eyes, before my wild eyesI feel you holding me, tighter I cannot seeWhen will we finallyBreathe





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phrynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrynne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340760) by [phrynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrynne/pseuds/phrynne). 



> This silly drabble is a consequence of chapter 19 of phrynne's awesome story, Hurricane. I just... got feels?  
> Also, was listening to [Breathe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQVop3-OOXc), by Fleurie and it kind of took me there, I guess. ^^'  
> I don't think I did anything much, just a small take on the second part of that chapter. Also, procrastination is cool, right? *shifty eyes*  
> This is my first time writing in this fandom so... yeah... I have phrynne to blame for everything!!! :P  
> Feedback would be nice. ^^

The sound of the door echoing in his ears, Harry walked away from the door as fast as he could. The words were still repeating inside his head, seemingly bouncing off the walls of the living room, which was where he found himself. Hitting the wall didn’t relieve him of the maelstrom that had took over his mind.

Physical pain didn’t do anything for him. The words still surrounded him.

Harry could feel his throat closing up.

However he pushed past that feeling.

Too many things occupied his mind, the niggling sensation in the back of his mind that there was something _not right_ persisting, becoming an ominous cloud above his head as time went by.

His actions went by in a blur. Places he went to, people he crashed into. There was just the pressing question of _Draco?_ and _I can’t breathe_ running through his mind.

Getting into their shared office gave Harry some respite.

There was a faint trace of _Draco_ having been there. Of proximity, even though it wasn’t real.

Harry leafed through the pages on Draco’s desk, the disarray unsettling.

In his mind he could feel himself trying to reach Draco, extending his hand in hopes the other might grasp it. A sharp burst of light behind his eyes made Harry hold onto the desk. He didn’t feel the pain exactly but it felt like a vice was squeezing him.

He couldn’t breathe.

The Patronus bursting through the office, Draco’s voice coming from it and the message it carried were enough to make Harry go cold. He finally understood.

He had to find Draco.

Only then would he be able to breathe.


End file.
